<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magnus Artchives: Good, Clean Fun by Mugatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459424">The Magnus Artchives: Good, Clean Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugatu/pseuds/Mugatu'>Mugatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Artchives [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Wholesome and safe for work art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugatu/pseuds/Mugatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for my arts that I’d feel comfortable showing my family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Oliver Banks/Gerard Keay, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Artchives [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gerry & Oliver: Halloween AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is from an AU I’m hoping to write eventually. No Powers, everyone in the cast are friends who work for the same University. The Magnus Library is pretty spooky but not controlled by an eldritch horror, and the events of the series are part of a role playing game the staff plays as a team building exercise. Every Halloween there is a costume contest among the staff. This year Gerry Keay (head of collection development with a rare books specialization) comes with his boyfriend Oliver Banks (alumnus of the business school who is currently working as a mortuary assistant after his corporate job gave him a nervous breakdown) as Morticia and Gomez Addams.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jon Portrait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just exercising my hot!Jon rights.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mechanisms!Jon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin found this picture of Jon and immediately had to go lie down.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Desolation Tim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, the hot one.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Beastly Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fanart of Prim_the_amazing’s excellent fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147068/chapters/50328743"><em>Beastly Behavior.</em></a></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Archangel Jon (toes the nsfw line)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Putting this one here because while it’s a tad suggestive it doesn’t quite meet the “filth” requirement. The wing design was blatantly stolen from the Angel of Death in Guillermo del Toro’s <em>Hellboy II.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Get wrecked, Elias (JonMartin, cw blood)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K, but what if Elias miscalculated and had to confront Jon and Martin once they got out of the Lonely?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. JonMartin Halloween AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy this drawing of JonMartin on Halloween from my “no fears” AU where they all work for a normal academic library and the events of the series are a TRPG they play as a staff team building exercise (see chapter 1). Jon is the head archivist (and even has an actual library science degree). He got his scars through non supernatural but still traumatic means. Martin started as a student worker, but he had to quit school. However due to a glitch he kept getting a paycheck so just never stopped working. Elias Bouchard, current library director, figured it out early on but said nothing because 1)He likes Martin 2)it would annoy Juergen Leitner, the head of the entire library system and 3) it’s hilarious. Eventually Martin was hired on for real and is currently head of donor relations, the Fairchild Foundation’s donation has increased by 20% since he took the role.</p><p>(trying to figure out a simpler, more cartoony style for some of these)</p><p> </p><p>ETA: Some more backstory!</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Jon had a crush on Martin first. They met when Jon had his first in-person interview at the Jonah Magnus Memorial Library (known to students of this fictional university as “The Mag”). Jon is fresh out of library school, this is his dream job and he’s doesn’t meet the job requirements 100%, and he <em>thought</em> he flubbed the phone interview so didn’t expect to be called in for an in person interview. So he’s nervous, on edge, and <em>desperate</em> to prove himself already. He was told on the phone that Gerard Keay, rare books librarian and head of the search committee, would meet him at the front desk and take him for an interview. He’s met Gerry before at a conference, has read several of his academic papers, and he feels <em>confident</em> he can win him over. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Instead the person who greets him is this six feet six inches of pure Boyfriend Material™.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He introduces himself as Martin Blackwood, donor relations coordinator, and explains that Gerry is stuck in a meeting and will be a few minutes late (he is actually in Elias’ office having a rant session about Jurgen fucking Leitner, the head of the library system who everyone fucking hates. Everyone except Gertrude Robinson, head of Special Collections, because Leitner is afraid of her and she can make him do her bidding)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Martin says he can give Jon the standard tour of the library he gives donors. Jon is internally flailing, because Things Not Going Exactly as Planned throws him off, he has been mentally rehearsing his opening interviewee speech with Gerry in mind, not this unknown quantity of freckles and soft blue eyes and gentle offers of making tea! And the donor relations coordinator, he must have all kinds of degrees and be very important, Jon must impress him!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So Jon goes into full blown imposter syndrome/overcompensation/infodump mode to prove how much he already knows about the library/its history/its founder. Somehow it comes up that Martin doesn’t actually have a degree, just stumbled into his position due to a quirky number of factors. Jon’s astonished, he knows that the position he’s interviewing for only has funding due to a dramatic increase in donations. Jon can’t believe someone without a degree got that position and is doing so well at it, and he tells Martin. He means it as a compliment, that Martin is smart/hard working/etc and doesn’t realize it comes across as an insult, especially since he’s spent most of the tour Jonsplaining Martin’s own library to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Martin has his own issues with imposter syndrome and not having a degree. Sometimes he worries he only got the job because Elias likes him and likes pissing off Jurgen Leitner even more. There’s also the fact that Martin is one of only three people that Elias’ husband Peter actually enjoys spending time with (Martin worked very briefly as Peter’s personal assistant when he was transitioning from “kinda fraudulently claiming to still be a student” to “actual full time employee”.) There’s <em>also</em> the fact that Martin isn’t some genius at PR/donor relations, he’s a fairly normal guy who is just really good at admin stuff and has great people skills, especially when it comes to chatting with rich and elderly donors. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So naturally Martin reads Jon trying desperately to impress him/being too awkward to know what to do with feelings as being a pretentious dickwad. <em>Especially</em> since Jon is doing his whole ‘playing up his super posh accent to seem important and educated’ and Martin doesn’t realize how much of it is a defense mechanism due to the lowkey racism Jon’s had to deal with in academia.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It gets worse when Jon is hired and starts working with Martin. Because Jon gets an actual full-blown crush on Martin once he gets to know him and learn more about his history. There’s a very awkward few years of Jon having an unrequited crush, then Martin gets what he <em>thinks</em> is an unrequited crush when he realizes Jon isn’t being a dick he’s just neurodivergent and bad at social interaction sometimes. Then there’s this horrific period of sad, mutual gay pining that drives their coworkers up the wall until they <em>finally</em> realize they’re on the same page romantically speaking. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lonely Eyes AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>More from my "no Fears, they're all friends who work for a normal academic library, and the events of the series are part of a TTRPG they play as a team building exercise" AU.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>This is the only personal photo on Director Bouchard’s desk. It was taken on his 10th anniversary. Elias is holding a copy of their recently expired prenup, gloating over the fact that Peter can no longer divorce him without incurring significant financial penalties. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Since this a wholesome AU where everyone is friends, Peter and Elias are actually decent people who are in love and don’t plan on divorcing at all. This photo was taken so that Elias gets the joy of watching Jurgen Leitner’s face fall whenever he sees it. (Leitner is technically Elias' boss but he's incompetent and everyone hates him and Elias never bothers to listen to his orders) Leitner knows he has no valid reason to fire Elias, and he can’t manufacture one when Elias is married to the scion of a family that donates so much to the University.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. AU TimSasha plus Not!Sasha on Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>More Academic Library AU!</p><p>Sasha James-Stoker is the systems librarian. Her husband Tim works in outreach and instruction. Sasha Levin works for collection development. Everyone calls her Not!Sasha because Sasha James started working about a year before. People keep mixing the two Sashas up even though they work in different departments and look nothing alike.  They are not above using this confusion to play practical jokes on students and faculty both.  No one is sure if Not!Sasha is just a really good friend of the James-Stoker family or if the three of them are in a poly ship. They do attend the staff Halloween Party together with matching themed costumes at any rate. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. AU Jon, Martin, and Melanie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>More “no Fears, they’re all friends who work for a normal academic library, the events of the series are part of a TTRPG they play as a team building exercise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Melanie has just rolled a natural 20 and is about to do something crazy. Jon is naturally terrified by this. Martin has that pissy look because Melanie is about to get the entire group killed. It’s *definitely* not because this takes place prior to him and Jon getting together and he *seethes* with jealousy whenever Jon brings her to game night. (Melanie doesn’t actually work at the Mag, just uses it for research and apparently she and Jon are BFF/maybe dating and MARTIN ISN’T JEALOUS AT ALL)</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. More Hot!Jon Rights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Some Marto Cheesecake (almost NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Martin “I’m good at rowing!” Blackwood. (Posting it here because while it’s suggestive it’s not quite “filth”)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>